Names and Naps
by Icedrift36
Summary: Rated T for suggested adult themes, mostly fluff. Roxanne Ritchi decided to stop by Megamind's not-so-evil-lair for a visit and the two end up chatting and cuddling. Roxanne learns Megamind's four central names and some other stuff.


It was a typical day in the not-so-evil lair. Megamind was busy tinkering with some new invention and Minion was trying out new recipe ideas in the newly renovated kitchen area. All around were the constant bowg-bowgs of the brain-bots. It was a relaxing sound to the bigheaded blue genius.

Then something weird happened. The holographic entrance to the lair glimmered for a second as reporter Roxanne Ritchi stepped into the lair.

She knew that she hadn't been invited or anything, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted to come and see what her boyfriend was up too. Besides, everything had been unbearable quiet at work for several weeks, the girl needed _something_ to occupy her time. Not that Megamind was just a thing. No, in just a few short weeks since Titan's defeat he'd proved himself to be more human than most she knew.

Dismissing these thoughts the woman made her way through the lair, smiling and stroking a brain-bot or two as the hovered over to say 'hello'. "Where's your daddy?" she asked a familiar pink one. The bot bowged and flew over to a red curtain, holding it aside for Roxanne to see.

The scene behind the curtain came as a slight surprise to her. Megamind was on a hovering board, underneath a heavy looking piece of machinery. The floor was covered with grease stains, and brain-bots hovered around holding different tools. They looked towards Roxanne when they saw her, but didn't make a sound. Instead their eyes returned to Megamind as he worked.

Smiling to herself, Roxanne made her way over, standing amidst the hovering domes and watching her boyfriend work. Honestly, he looked like a teenager with their car more than anything else. This thought caused her to smile. She looked towards a brain-bot and motioned for it to pass the tool it was holding to her. It did so with a purr, happy to have a break.

"Blow-torch," Megamind said, holding out a gloved hand expectantly.

All the brain-bots turned their red eyes towards Roxanne, giving her the idea that the tool he needed was the one she was holding. "Here you go," she said, handing the tool over to the expectant hand.

"Thank you Roxanne," came the reply as he grabbed the torch. He had begun using it before he realized who was standing there fully. "Roxanne?" He jumped underneath the machine, hitting his head with a loud: 'ouch!' Then he slid out from under the machine, his goggle covered eyes turning towards her. He was also wearing a see-through hairnet, although she couldn't imagine what he needed it for.

"Hi Megamind," she grinned. Then he blue eyes switched passively over to the machine he was working on. "What are you making?" she asked innocently.

"Another patrol _ro-bot_," he answered nonchalantly, waving a gloved hand dismissively. With that said he rose to his feet. Instantly brain-bots surged forward to pluck off the hairnet and goggles, taking them away. Another few worked at cleaning his appearance up, wiping away grease. "What are you doing here?"

"I got the day off, so I decided to come and hang out here with you guys," she told him with a smile. "I can go if you want..."

"No, that's alright," he said, waving the brain-bots away. "I just wasn't expecting it."

"Not everyone is as predictable as you are," Roxanne teased affectionately, provoking a smile from the alien and a laugh.

"I blame prison for that," he accused as he guided Roxanne away from the inventing area by the arm, only half-serious, if that. It was sometimes hard to tell when he was joking. His sense of humour- although childish for the most part- could also be highly intelligent and it often bordered on darker.

"Prison? How so?"

"Simple. Growing up surrounded by _ri-shid _routines and _shedules _on a daily basis has worn off on me," he answered theatrically. As he finished speaking he hopped onto a black leather (typical Megamind) sofa, dragging Roxanne with him.

"I suppose that makes sense," she murmured, thinking it over. As she thought she snuggled up against him, lacing her fingers through his. She glanced at their entwined fingers for a moment. She wished he didn't have the gloves on. She preferred the touch of soft blue skin over rough black leather. Deciding not to comment on that her gaze turned up to meet his un-naturally green eyes. "I still can't believe they let you be raised there."

"It was better than the alternative," Megamind said, rolling his shoulders in a shrug. "My Uncles used to tell me absolute horror stories about things that happened to aliens that came to earth." He visibly shuddered at the memories.

"What did they tell you?" she asked, suddenly very curious just how much of his behaviour was attributed to being raised behind bars.

"Oh, the usual. Bad aliens that did bad things got cut up and dissected, and their Minion's did as well," he recounted, looking off in the distance, "one of my Uncles said they would take my brain and put it in a jar."

"That's horrible!"

"No more horrible than that nursery rhyme about the plague," he countered.

"There's no such thing as a nursery rhyme about the plague," Roxanne scoffed, dismissing the mention of it another cruel joke played by one of his Uncles. She hadn't ever heard of any such thing. Telling that to children didn't sound like something any sensible adult would approve of.

"So 'Ring Around the Rosy' doesn't exist?"

"Yes, it does, but that isn't what it's..." suddenly she trailed off, thinking about the lyrics to that rhyme. Thinking about it in that context, the end disturbed her. _Ashes, ashes, we all fall down._ That was just flat out creepy. "Okay, that _is _creepy. Still though, I don't see the use in telling you those stories about aliens."

"Actually, it served the same purpose as _nur-sh-urey _rhymes. It was to keep me behaving in an acceptable manner, for the prisoners," he explained, looking at her with a grin.

"What changed then?" she questioned, interested.

An expression flitted across his brow of long-buried pain. "I realized it didn't matter how I behaved. Humans always saw me as a monster, regardless of my attempts to be nice," he replied, looking away. "I _did_ try to talk to Metro Man- er, Boy, at the time- but he was worse than the others. Completely denied any 'alien' past what-so-ever and resorted to being the typical block-headed playground bully."

"I can see why you have such a problem with him," she commented, "but at least that's over now." With that said she snuggled a bit closer, jumping away when a spike poked against her back. "Ouch!"

"Are you alright?" he asked, suddenly perked upright, eyes filled with concern for her.

"Ugh, why do you wear spikes anyway?" she grumbled, looking up at him with an exaggerated pout. "They're too poky."

"They look cool," he answered.

She frowned, letting go of his hand so she could cross her arms. She looked like a grumpy child, something Megamind found to be absolutely adorable. "There has to be a better reason than that," she complained, "nothing you ever do is simple."

He opened his mouth, about to offer a retort. Then he thought better of it and instead offered a small smile. "You know me too well Miss Ritchi," he declared.

"So, why do you wear spikes?"

"Right now, I wear them because it's cool. I _started_ wearing them to keep people from getting close. Some of the prisoners that came to the jail were there for very serious crimes," he answered, leaving the implication hanging in the air. Roxanne didn't know what to say. She just silently wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He smiled at her, returning the embrace. "Not to worry though, those people were kept away from me by the Warden. And if they ever got by him, they had several of my other Uncles and Minion to contend with. I was well looked after."

"Well that's a relief," she mumbled, letting out a relieved sigh. She buried her head against him then, listening to his heartbeats in silence. One was slightly faster than the other, which she found strange, yet relaxing.

Once she had calmed down from the previous tension she asked another question that had been gnawing at her mind. "Megamind, what's your name? Your real name?" she added the second part merely for clarification, although she was rather certain he didn't need it. As she asked this she looked up at him with undisguised interest.

There was a pause. "My name from before I changed it to Megamind or my name from home?"

"You have three different names?" That came as a slight surprise to her. She had never considered that the Warden may have given him a name that was different from his birth name. Then again, if his birth name was in a different language, it would be understandable.

"Well, actually, I have four names. Prison number included."

"Hm..." she took a moment to think about it, then she said, "I want to know all of them."

"There's Megamind of course, but you know that. Then there's 36391, my prison number. Then there's Magnus, the name Warden gave me. And finally there's Alteza," he said, ticking the names off on his fingers.

"Alteza?" The name sounded strange on her tongue, as if it wasn't meant to be spoken by humans. It probably wasn't when she thought about it.

Megamind couldn't help but to chuckle softly to himself at her horrid butchering of the accent. "No, Roxanne. All-teh-za. Not All-tay-za," he corrected, smirking to himself. Who would have thought he'd one day have a chance to correct Roxanne's speaking? Normally it was the other way around.

"Alteza," she said again, getting the pronunciation correct this time. "What does it mean?"

"It means 'Highness'," he answered simply, "referring to my royal bloodline."

"Royal bloodline?"

"Yes. Back on my home planet, I was the crown prince. That's why they chose me to be sent away instead of anyone else," he informed her. He seemed to be a little bit embarrassed, cheeks flushing a violet shade. He didn't want her to think he was just being cocky or vain, because he truthfully wasn't.

"Alteza," she repeated, "I like it. It suits you."

With that said the reporter nestled up against him, closing her eyes and listening to his heartbeats. As she lay there, curled against him in silence, she found herself beginning to drift off. It didn't matter how much she didn't want too, she was too comfortable to resist.

* * *

**Just a semi-fluffy oneshot because my brain has gone temporarily dead for Change of Mind.**

**Also, I suck at titles, sorry about that.**

**Anyway, enjoy c:**


End file.
